


pot, kettle

by sacrsanct



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, PWP, Strap-Ons, karolina dean is a top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrsanct/pseuds/sacrsanct
Summary: Ten minutes into detention together and Karolina had Nico’s hands pinned up over her head and her skirt hiked up around her waist.orKarolina and Nico hate each other, but they can't stop coming back, politics be damned.





	pot, kettle

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i've got no excuse for this enjoy

“We have to stop doing this,” Karolina says, and Nico shuts her up by tugging down on her yellow-and-brown striped tie, _ hard _, and kissing her fiercely.

“We have to stop… ah, we have to stop doing this,” Karolina repeats, stumbling to one knee, her protests a lot weaker with Nico tearing her shirt open.

“You can stop if you want,” Nico offers, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the soft curve of Karolina’s neck.

And. Well. Karolina doesn’t want to stop. So she doesn’t.

The first time they hooked up was three months ago. It was after the first game of the last Quidditch season of their careers, and Karolina was never really one for sports, but Molly wanted her to be there to support her Beating, and, really, it’s not Karolina’s fault that she got slightly too impassioned on Gryffindor’s behalf.

Fucking Slytherin. Sometimes, in her darkest moments, Karolina thinks that they should bring back anti-House prejudice. Gert would flay her for that.

But it’s hard to think about Gert and being politically correct when Nico’s already thought up a vast expanse of a bed. Karolina stands up abruptly and pushes Nico roughly onto it, climbing on after her. It’s softer than last time, which is good, because Nico complained about her back for two days after last time.

It’s not Karolina’s fault that she has a lot of pent-up aggression and no real outlet for it other than fucking Nico into a mattress every few weeks.

She really needs a hobby before she goes insane.

Nico’s already breathing heavy, pupils blown. Karolina bites her lip and licks her way into Nico’s mouth with ease and familiarity. One hand helps hold herself up over the smaller girl, and the other makes quick work of Nico’s uniform. She tugs her green tie free from its knot tight around her neck, slips the black outer layer off of Nico’s shoulders, untucks her white shirt from her rolled-and-hemmed skirt. Nico breaks the dress code every day, and she always gets away with it. It’s infuriating.

“Enthusiastic today,” Nico notices.  
“I have a lot going on,” Karolina replies vaguely. 

Her parents are divorcing. Finally. It’s a good thing. But it’s a hard thing. Even though they’d all been anticipating it for over a year, it’s strangely hard to deal with.

“Good for you,” Nico says.

They’re not friends. They barely tolerate each other. But Karolina was drunk on sisterly protection for Molly. And also Firewhiskey. And Nico was nearby, smirking in that nasty way about Slytherin winning. And somehow Karolina’s fist found its way into her jaw.

Ten minutes into detention together and Karolina had Nico’s hands pinned up over her head and her skirt hiked up around her waist. She’s pretty proud of how fast that turnaround happened.

When they see each other in class or in the hallways, Nico doesn’t even acknowledge Karolina, which pisses her off to no avail. Is it somehow that much more intimate to make eye contact than to eat someone out for a half-hour?

Karolina’s had a rough year so far, and Gert says she’s “acting out” as a result, but Karolina doesn’t really care, because liquor burns good and sex burns better. Her muscles ache in the most delicious way after she’s done with Nico.

“How do you want me?” Nico gasps. She’s such a controlling bitch in real life. She only has two friends. She’s top of the class in nearly every subject. She’s from a rich and powerful family. Her magic’s strong and her confidence is stronger. And under Karolina’s fingers, she falls apart, breaks down into moans and cries and _ fuck, there _. Karolina denatures this vicious diamond woman with the curl of her fingers and the flick of her tongue.

Karolina doesn’t answer Nico’s question. Her father always taught her that to show is better than to tell. She pauses, and wills the bed into being much smaller. The Room of Requirement is truly a blessing.

Nico groans. “Why so small?”

“Shut up,” Karolina says. She pulls Nico’s tie out from around her neck, and then does the same to her own. She grabs Nico’s wrists and forces them against the headboard, looping around them with the silk of their ties, green and yellow wrapping around flexing fingers and twisting wrists and a small hole in the frame of the bed, just the right shape for Nico’s wrists to be bound to.

It’s a pretty powerful thing to tie up a witch like this. Hands aren’t necessary to cast magic, but they certainly do help. By doing this, Karolina’s effectively rendering Nico powerless. In a metaphorical way if not in a literal one.

It makes her shiver with delight.

“Don’t pull anything with your legs,” she commands. “Keep them down, or I’ll tie them in place, too.”

For a minute, she thinks Nico might disobey simply for that, but Nico’s really not that much of a brat, so she stills her legs and tilts back her head, revealing her smooth neck and a shirt with the top button undone.

Karolina’s own shirt hangs open on her frame, and she feels Nico’s eyes on her chest. She smiles. In an extremely boring way, it’s flattering to be wanted like this. It makes her feel pretty.

She could easily disrobe Nico with magic, but there’s no fun in that. Instead, she opts for torturously undoing each of her buttons one by one. Slowly. She finally reaches the bottom, and Nico’s hips are circling impatiently.

“Calm down,” Karolina says. “I barely even touched you yet.”

It’s shocking they haven’t killed each other yet. It thrills her. What would Leslie Dean say if she knew her daughter was fucking the daughter of her number-one political adversary? What would Tina Minoru say if she knew that her daughter was being fucked by the daughter of the woman trying to usurp the position of Minister of Magic?

Karolina decides on _ it doesn’t matter _, because her life’s falling apart enough already as is, and she doesn’t need to have some sort of Freudian slip while she’s trying to rail a girl she hates.

She kisses her way down Nico’s throat with leisure and passion, nipping and sucking. She leaves a hickey on the swell of one of her tits. Nico’s back is arched with the deadly precision of a girl who took ballet lessons for a few too many years.

Karolina undoes Nico’s bra, but she really didn’t think this through, because she can’t get Nico’s clothes off of her body without undoing the bindings holding her wrists above her head. She thinks for a moment, and then simply spells Nico’s clothes away.

Nico gasps in indignation and from the cold. “What the fuck, Dean?”

“I’ll give them back to you,” Karolina says. “Eventually.” She pinches one of Nico’s nipples and twists.

Nico moans. “_ Oh _.” Her hands twitch, and she clearly wants to move them, but they’re bound in place all pretty like a present on Christmas day. Except Karolina has no intention to untie this present.

Karolina rolls Nico’s nipples underneath her thumbs, and they pebble with ease. She continues to bite at Nico’s neck, avoiding her lips. They don’t kiss on the mouth all that much. She pushes herself up a little further and shoves a knee between Nico’s legs, under her skirt.

“I’m not giving you anything more than this until I can feel you get wet,” she says, circling Nico’s nipple again. “And you can’t move against me.”

Nico makes a noise of frustration. And then proceeds to completely ignore Karolina in one of her sporadic bouts of brattiness, grinding down on her knee to try and get some sort of friction.

“You bitch,” Karolina says. It’s a delicious word, the way it cuts. The way she can spit it like a spell. “You’ll pay for that.”  
“Good,” Nico growls.

Karolina waves her hand, and Nico’s hips slam to the bed, held in place by an invisible board. “You can’t move at all, now. Not until I lift this. Which, like I said, won’t happen until you get wet enough for me to feel it.” She sticks her knee back between Nico’s legs. “Come on.”

Nico hisses at her. “You’re such a repressed slut.”

  
“Pot, kettle,” Karolina says blandly. She leans down and bites Nico’s nipple. “Would you ever want to get these pierced?”

  
“Not today,” Nico says, and Karolina laughs.

“I didn’t mean today.” She licks a circle around it, and Nico shudders. “I just think it would look hot. In the future. If you ever get it done, come back to me.”  
That was… weird. That was weirdly nice and vulnerable. She just acted like the two of them were actually _friends_.

And now she feels like she has to make up for it, so she grinds her knee in harder, and Nico's breath hitches. “Come on, you dry bitch. I want some fun, too.”  
“I”m wet,” Nico says. “You just can’t feel it through my Spandex.”'

  
On another day, Karolina might have pushed back, but she’s horny as hell and wants to screw, so she concedes, pulling Nico’s skirt and Spandex down. She touches Nico through her panties, and, yep, she’s plenty wet.

She whispers a countercurse, and the invisible board lifts off of Nico’s hips. Instantly, she bucks them against Karolina’s hand.

“You’ll get your due. Me first, though.” Karolina’s still in basically her full outfit, and all she does is slip off her underwear before kneeling above Nico’s face. “Three slaps on my thigh if you need air.”

Nico nods enthusiastically, and Karolina lowers herself down. Nico's tongue flicks against her clit, and she sighs with delight. It’s been too long. Karolina _ knows _they shouldn’t be fucking, because all it does is pull at her muscles and her heartstrings, but when Nico’s tongue dips inside of her, she couldn’t give less of a fuck about politics and vicious girls and drinking her problems away.

She fucks herself on Nico’s face, grinding down to get friction, only stopping when Nico slaps for air. She pulls at Nico’s hair and calls her names. She rides Nico’s tongue to the best of her ability, and when she cums, her fingers intertwine with Nico’s own bound ones.

She sometimes feels awful about the way she treats Nico. But, then again, Nico likes being treated that way, and Karolina likes treating her that way. For both of them, sex is a role reversal of their day-to-day life, and Karolina knows that for herself, at least, there’s nothing more freeing than being a vindictive bitch in bed.

She crawls off of Nico and captures her lips in a rare kiss, tasting herself on Nico’s tongue.

“My turn,” Nico grins, and Karolina can’t help but return her smile.

The Room of Requirement truly is incredible. Karolina only needs to think of a strap-on, and it’s fastened around her waist. There’s a little nub on the inside of the harness that presses against her clit, and she feels so deliciously overstimulated as she pries Nico’s legs apart.

It’s certainly a sight. Nico Minoru, naked, bound, and spread-eagled, getting fucked hard and fast by Karolina Dean, shirt and skirt still on, hair falling out of its ribboned braids. Nico’s tits bounce with each stroke, and Karolina can’t help but twist at her nipple again, eliciting a breathy moan. She fucks her with purpose and strength, her fingertips bruising at Nico’s hips.

Nico says, “I want to lose control.” 

And that’s what this is about. Control. Who has it, who needs it. Who’s too damn tired of it already.

Karolina wraps a slender, delicate hand around Nico's neck and presses down. Nico kicks her legs over Karolina’s shoulders and says, “_ Fuck _ me.”

  
“What else would you call this?” Karolina bitches, but her voice is breathy and her tone is broken, her clit abused. She’s going to cum again soon. She can feel it.

“Fuck me like you hate me. Like you really hate me,” Nico says.

“I do hate you,” Karolina says, but they both know that that’s a lie.

When Nico cums, nearly kicking Karolina in the head as she does, Karolina’s quick to follow. She pulls the strap out of Nico and collapses, utterly spent, atop her.

Neither of them makes any motion to move.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments would make my day. thanks for reading !


End file.
